Rise of the Vexpire
Rise of the Vexpire is the first episode of Sunny Villa Adventures. In this episode, Skip and Sqak tell a group of critters the story of when they met Comrade Vexter and his henchmen for the first time. Characters * Skip * Sqak * Blatly * Imp * Robin * Makayla * Granny Timberton * Comrade Vexter (Main Antagonist) * Zarkia (Tertiary Antagonist) * Grubber * Grosser Story Click HERE to read the transcript The show starts on a rainy evening on Sunny Villa Island. In the Critter Daycare, the owner Granny Timberton is sleeping in her rocking chair until some little critters woke her up to remind her that it's almost 8:30 where a special guest is coming over to the day care to read the critters a story. When the critters hear a knock on the door, they get excited thinking it's their special guest but get terrified when there is a dark figure at the front door. The figure reveals to be Skip and Sqak both in one rain jacket, who were hired for story time. In the Daycare's reading area, the critters don't want Sqak to read any of the books on the shelf but instead they wanna hear the time when the duo and their friends saved Sunny Villa from their nemesis Comrade Vexter for the first time. Sqak happily accepts it, as he remembers that event very well and gets ready to tell the story: Sometime after Skip and Sqak saved the islands in the Peacific Ocean from the Lectroads, they both became defenders of Sunny Villa vowing to keep the island safe from all sorts of evil. However as six months rolled by, nothing has happened on Sunny Villa and the two of them enjoyed their peaceful life. One morning, Skip answers his door to see a huge wrapped present which he is eager to open it. Once he drags it inside, he opens the box only to be startled when his best friends Blatly and Imp burst out of the box wishing him and Sqak a happy "Hero Day", an event where everyone on Sunny Villa celebrates the day the pair defeated the Lectroads. Imp accidentally spills that he and Blatly have made a surprise party over in Critter Village. Skip and Sqak, even though their surprise was spoiled, still wanted to go to the party anyway. Before taking off, Skip's next door girlfriend Makayla overhears about the party and wants to come along too to which Skip happily accepts. However, once the gang arrived to the village, they see the village empty with no party or critters to be seen. While searching the deserted village for any critters, the gang see a huge alien mothership hovering down to Sunny Villa Island and they run behind the bushes to hide. As soon as the mothership comes to a landing, an army of purple aliens come marching in the middle of the empty village. An orb-shaped mech floats down from the mothership and it lands on the ground to reveal a short alien inside of it. The short alien, Comrade Vexter, turns out to be the leader of these aliens known as the "Red Ants". Hiding in the bushes, the gang overhear Vexter's plan to take over the entire planet starting with Sunny Villa Island as well as the fact that all the critters on the island have been captured by Vexter's robots and imprisoned in the mothership to be slaves to Vexter's empire (or "Vexpire" as Vexter says it). Vexter then sends his Red Ant soldiers into the rainforest to hunt down and destroy anyone else living on the island in order to make room for the Red Ants to live in. Imp freaks out thinking all is lost until Sqak comes up with a quick plan to save the day: he and Skip will distract the Red Ants with a big brawl while Imp, Blatly and Makayla head to their friend Robin's place and use her Air Bullet jet to fly up to the mothership and save the critters. Blatly, Imp and Makayla arrive to Robin's garage and told her about what's happening. Unfortunately, Robin tells them that the Air Bullet's motor is broken and she still hasn't repaired it yet. She assures that she still has something else to get them into the mothership... If she can find it her messy garage that is. TBA Trivia * The flashback story is obviously a a prequel to Skip and Sqak 2, since the gang and villains were shown to have known each other before. The flashback story is also considered to be completley canon to the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1